Sherry and Jake
by AlisaClark
Summary: 6 months after Jake and Sherry part...She misses him terribly. Will she see him again? And if she does will she have to courage to tell him what she feels for him?
1. Chapter 1

_6 months after Sherry and Jake part….._

Sherry woke up screaming, she was lying in bed covered in sweat. It had been six months since she had seen or heard from him, yet she hadn't stopped thinking about him since leaving China. Ever since returning her world had felt empty and upside down. On top of her usual nightmares she had been having a reoccurring dream about losing Jake. The dream was always the same. She was standing in a dark room holding his hand when he would suddenly let go of her and turn and walk into the darkness. She always chased after him but always got lost in the darkness and would start screaming his name. Then she would wake to herself screaming in her bed. Turning over for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"Ugh! Why can't I stop thinking about him?"

Sherry looked over at her alarm clock. It was 3:23 a.m. and she had to be signed in at HQ by 7. Since coming back they had stuck her behind a desk doing office work.

Hoping to clear her mind, Sherry got out of bed to catch some air and get a drink of water.

She walked down the hallway to her kitchen. Her apartment wasn't anything fancy but she liked it well enough. It was better than living in the windowless four walled room they had kept her confined to after being rescued from Raccoon City. She had her room and a guest room, a nice size bathroom. Her living room was a little on the small size but she had a small balcony that was nice to set on in the morning.

She pulled a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with water from the tap. After downing the water and taking a deep breath she turned to head back to bed. Her eye caught on a picture she had setting on her counter, it was of her and Jake. HQ had instructed her to destroy all evidence of her mission to protect Jake and his identity, as she was going through the file she had come across it. It was a rash decision that could cost her but she could bring herself to destroy that last piece of her and him together. It was a picture that had been captured of them in China by a reporter that was caught in the City. They were standing facing each other. Jake was holding her hand and looking at something in the distance with a fierce protective look on his face. And she was looking up at him with worry.

She had been sent on the mission to protect him, but in the end he had ended up protecting her and kept her from falling apart when things felt hopeless. She had felt so safe with Jake; he made her feel whole instead of an empty shell. She had loved him for it and still loved him now.

Sherry reached up to wipe away the tear that had started to run down her cheek.

She picked up the picture and carried it back to her room and got back into bed. She propped the picture up on her night stand next to her. Laying her head down and taking a soft quivering breath she closed her eyes and whispered…

"Goodnight Jake"

Morning came way too soon. Sherry sat up, feeling the beginnings of a head ach already starting to set in. She got up and went straight to her shower, maybe a hot shower will help wash the night away and get her woke up enough to function. After her shower Sherry dressed in her work clothes, a plain tan skirt and a quarter sleeve white button up shirt. She put on a little touch of mascara and a swipe of lip gloss and brushed her hair into order. She gave herself a sad smile in the mirror and turned to head for work. Slipping on her black heals and grabbing her purse she headed out the door.

Sherry walked into HQ heading straight for her desk. After getting all her paper work set out for the day she got up to go get a cup of coffee. While pouring some coffee into her cup, Claire walked up…

"Good morning Sherry"

"Oh, good morning Claire" She smiled and reached to give her dear friend a hug

Claire leaned back to look Sherry in the face.

"You look a little run down Sherry, everything alright?"

Sherry knew that Claire would notice the dark circles under her eyes. Claire was like a big sister to her and was the closest person she had to family. Sherry loved her and Claire was the only person in the world who she had confided in about her feelings for Jake.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just not getting much sleep lately"

Claire gave her a sad knowing smile "You're still missing him aren't you?"

Sherry could feel her eyes start to prick with the unshed tears she was holding in from last night.

"Yea, I just can't seem to get my mind off of him….I've thought about trying to contact him but I'm afraid of how he would react to it. I'm scared he would reject me."

Claire gave her a hug "well I bet he misses you to, you should call him and just throw it all out in the open. And if he turns you down then he is the idiot and doesn't deserve you."

Sherry smiled and shook her head "you're right, maybe I will do that tonight"

Claire smiled "Well remember if you ever need to talk, you can talk to me anytime"

"Thanks Claire you're the best."

Sherry and Claire waved at each other "Well I better get in there and get started or I'm going to be buried in paperwork"

"OK, talk to you later Sherry"

Sherry sat down to get started with her work. Time crawled by and she kept catching herself thinking about Jake instead of doing her work. She thought about how he used to always have a witty smartass response when she asked him questions. And how he always gave her a sexy lop sided smile after doing or saying something to get her flustered. She thought about his mouth….

"Sherry?"

Startled, she jumped and accidently knocked over the stack of files she was supposed to be working on. Great she thought, this is going to set me back at least an hour trying to reorganize everything into the right folder. Blushing she bent over to pick the papers up off the floor.

"Yes? Mrs. Hunnigan. How can I help you?"

"Oh, Sherry I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!?"

Giving a little laugh "That's OK, I guess I was just concentrating so hard that I didn't hear you come in"

Hunnigan gave her a smile and a nod. "I just wanted to let you know that I need to see you in my office after lunch"

Hearing that caught Sherry's attention and made her feel a little uneasy "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing wrong but you might be needed for a mission. I will give you the details after lunch"

Smiling Mrs. Hunnigan left her office to head to lunch.

Sherry looked up at the clock, it was already 12:00 "Jeez I didn't even realize how long I had been sitting here"

Sherry got up to go to the vending machines in the break room to grab something to eat. She was also going to need a refill on her coffee if she was even going to get close to finishing her work today.

She tried to push thoughts of Jake into the back of her mind. "Come on Birkin, need to pull yourself together here" She said quietly to herself.

People are going to start noticing how weird she had been acting. And she absolutely did not want to try and explain how she had fallen for Jake Muller and couldn't get him off her mind even though she barely knew the man. But god she missed him and the more time that passed the harder it was to not think about him. The emptiness she felt was starting to grow unbearable.

After grabbing a sandwich and refilling her coffee Sherry headed back to her desk to eat in privacy. She didn't feel like socializing in the break room and pretending to be interested in everyone else's everyday lives when her thoughts were in such a mess.

Finishing the last bite of her food Sherry stood up and threw her trash in the garbage can and headed for Hunnigan's office. She was feeling excited and nervous at the possibility of going on a new mission. It would be nice to get away from her desk for awhile and be out in the world trying to change it for the better.

Turning the knob to open Hunnigan's office she thought to herself. Maybe this is exactly what I need to get my mind off of missing Jake.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey super girl"

Sherry's world stopped. Walking into Hunnigan's office she couldn't believe her eyes and immediately thought. This is it, she had to be hallucinating and losing her mind. But there he was standing right in front of her. He was wearing black cargo pants, boots, a black t-shirt and his brown suspenders and that sexy smirk.

She ran over to him and threw her arms around his waist. She couldn't believe he was here.

Jake wrapped his arms around her "It's good to see you Sherry"

"It's good to see you to Jake. When did you get here?"

Sherry stepped back to get a good look at him and gave him a shy smile.

"I just got in this afternoon. How have you been?"

"I've been good, although they have kept me cooped up the past six months doing office work"

Jake made a disgusted face and it made her laugh

"I know" she said "my thoughts exactly"

Just then Hunnigan came in and sat down at her desk

"Would you two please have a seat, we have a lot to discuss"

"Hello Mr. Muller, It's nice to finally meet the man that saved the world"

Sherry noticed a slight flush cross Jakes cheek. She knew how uncomfortable it made him when he was thanked for his contribution in creating a vaccine for the C-Virus. She knew he felt like it was only his blood that had helped the world but not himself as a human being.

He gave his head a small shake "well I don't know about that, it was only my blood that saved the world…..and Sherry. She's the one that got me to where I needed to be"

It was Sherry's turn to blush.

Hunnigan smiled and said "yes you two will make a great team for this mission"

Sherry and Jake both turned and stared and Hunnigan.

Sherry asked "What? We are going to be partners? What is the mission?"

Hunnigan opened a file on her desk "yes you two seemed to work so well together in Edonia and China that everyone here at HQ thought it would be best if you worked together on this"

"There have been a number of C-Virus outbreaks over in the Middle East even with the vaccine" "There have been sightings of a woman handing out unmarked vials to the villages saying that it is the vaccine for the C-Virus. HQ believes she could be under the employment of Neo-Umbrella."

Sherry was shocked

"I can't believe it, just when things start to get cleaned up something else happens"

Hunnigan closed the file and handed it to Sherry.

Jake sat back in his chair and asked "So what exactly is our mission?"

Hunnigan opened something on her computer. " HQ wants you to go to the Middle East and find this mystery woman, and if possible detain her to bring back for questioning" "The BSAA is already over there trying to clean up the B.O.W's and undead to keep from causing another outbreak. But if we can't stop this woman then their efforts will be pointless"

Jake looked over at Sherry. "You ready to kick some ass super girl?"

Sherry smiled at Jake then looked back to Hannigan "So when do we head out?"

Hannigan handed Sherry two first class plane tickets "Your flight is scheduled to leave at 8:00 a.m. tomorrow morning. BSAA Captain Chris Redfield will meet you at the airport when you arrive. They will have all your gear waiting for you."

Sherry heard Jake make an unhappy grunting noise at the mention of Chris Redfield. He must still be holding a grudge against the man that had killed his father.

Sherry and Jake stood up and shook Hannigan's hand. Hannigan smiled. "Good luck. Oh and Sherry you are dismissed to go home early so that you two can prepare for tomorrow. Jake it was nice meeting with you and welcome to our team"

Jake gave a small smirk and a smart mouth quip "Well it's about time you guys had a decent agent around here" He turned and gave Sherry a wink.

Sherry rolled her eyes and turned to leave. This was going to be interesting, especially since she had all these feelings for him and had absolutely no idea if he felt the same.

Out in the hallway she turned to him "Where are you staying tonight?"

"I'm not sure, probably just grab a motel room for the night and then hopefully get something a little more permanent when we get back from this mission"

Sherry smiled and held up the file in her hand "Well you can crash at my apartment tonight instead of a motel if you want. That way we can go over all this information together. Besides I want to hear about what you have been up to."

Jake smiled

"Sure, that would great super girl"


	3. Chapter 3

Sherry pulled up in front of her apartment building and put her car in park. She looked over at Jake and said "Home Sweet Home"

Sherry got out of the car and waited for Jake to grab his bag out of the backseat then they headed inside. She unlocked her door and walked in to turn on the lights. Jake came in behind her and shut the door. He stopped and looked around her home and then looked at her.

"Nice place, thanks for letting me stay with you"

Sherry blushed at the compliment. She never would have imagined that he would be here, after all the lonely nights she had been up missing him. She wondered if he had thought of her at all while he was away. She wanted to turn and spill her guts to him and tell him that she had missed him and that she loved him. But she couldn't take the chance of him turning her down and telling her that he didn't want her.

She watched as he walked around her small living room. He looked too big to be in such a small space, stopping to look at a picture on top of her bookshelf.

"Is this you?"

It was a picture of her as a child standing next to Claire. It had been taken a few months after being rescued from Raccoon City. She remembered Claire wanting her to smile and take a picture for her 8th birthday but she had felt so lonely and longed for her parents. She always felt different than others and always felt like no one could ever understand who she was. And here was Jake, the only person who seems to understand what it's like to lose your parents and be turned into a science experiment all because of your blood.

"Yes, that's me with Claire on my 8th birthday"

"You were pretty cute then to"

She smiled and said thanks…wait…. did he just call her cute? She felt another blush creep across her face. Turning around hoping he didn't notice her flushed cheeks, she headed to the counter to set her purse down and pull out her phone.

"I'm going to call in a pizza for us, what kind do you like?"

He sat down on the couch and smiled "anything you want as long as it doesn't have pineapples or those little fishy things on it" he made a disgusted face.

Sherry laughed and called in an order for a pepperoni and sausage pizza. After hanging up with the pizza place she went over and sat next to Jake on the couch.

"So what has the infamous Jake Muller been up to these past six months?"

Jake turned toward her on the couch with a lighthearted laugh. Then his face turned serious "Oh the usual, dinner parties with high society and vacationing on the beach…."

Sherry busted out laughing and Jake joined in. It felt good to have a laugh with him and to just relax in his company.

Sherry was giggling "Oh yea right! I could just see you schmoozing it up with a bunch of snobs"

Jake was smiling at her "hahaha, what's that supposed to mean?"

When they had finally stopped laughing and quieted down he said

"Actually, I stayed behind in China and have been helping with all the clean up and getting things back in order"

Sherry was shocked to hear this; Jake had always only done things if it was to directly benefit him. Caring for others wasn't exactly his forte. But it was easy to see that everything that happened last year had changed him. She could feel herself being drawn to him even more now.

They talked about what each other had been up to. Sherry told him how much she hated being stuck behind her desk day in and day out. And he told her how he missed having a home to come back to and having a hot meal at night. The damage to China was so bad that most places were still without heat and running water. And even though it had been six months they were still trying to take down all of the undead.

The doorbell rang. Sherry got up to answer the door, it was their pizza. She tipped the delivery guy and set the pizza on her coffee table. She went and grabbed two cokes and a couple plates from the kitchen. She smiled at Jake as she sat back down beside him.

"Dinner is served"

Sherry ate two pieces while Jake ate the rest. She laughed and teased him about how much he ate.

"Jeez if I ate like that I wouldn't be able to walk afterwards!"

He laughed with her "yea, I guess having a super metabolism is a perk to having the C-Virus"

Sherry got up to get the file with the information about their mission. She sat down on the carpet next to Jake and opened it to look over all the papers. Jake leaned forward to look over her shoulder and look at the paper she was holding. It was a profile picture of a woman in a dark alley. The woman was handing a brown unmarked package to a local man. It was listed that she had last been seen in a small town named Jubail and there had been 3 major C-Virus outbreaks in the neighboring towns.

Jake sighed and moved to set beside Sherry on the carpet.

"Damn, really isn't much to go on is there"

Sherry sighed and Put the picture back into the folder and began scanning the information. She was trying to concentrate on what she was reading but was more than aware of how close Jake was sitting next to her. She could feel his arm and leg lightly brush against her, and she could feel the heat of his skin seeping into hers. And his sent was almost over powering, it was a very masculine smell that she identified as uniquely him. Mistaking her sudden tenseness Jake sat his hand on her shoulder. "Hey don't worry Sherry, we'll find her"

Sherry jumped at his contact. Jeez didn't he realize how he was making her feel?

"Oh I know, just a little nervous about doing a good job" she lied.

She got to her feet needing to get some space to catch her breath before she started hyperventilating. She grabbed the empty pizza box and the dirty plates then headed to the kitchen. After throwing the box in the trash she put the dishes in the sink and turned on the water. She felt Jake move up beside her and seen him grab the dishtowel off the counter. He looked over and gave her his lop sided smile…the one she loved the most.

"Hey, let me help with that. It's the least I could do to repay you for letting me crash here and feeding me dinner"

Smiling to herself she soaped up and washed the plates then rinsed them before handing them to Jake to dry off. After they were done putting the plates away Sherry showed Jake the guest room and where the bathroom was. He put his bag down on the guest bed and followed Sherry back into the living room.

Sherry handed him the remote and showed him where her DVD collection was. "Why don't you go ahead and pick something for us to watch, I'm going to go take a quick shower"

Jake winked at her "No need to get all cleaned up for me Super Girl, I'm ok with being dirty"

Sherry rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm "Oh shut up Jake Muller! I'm not doing it for your benefit!

She turned and headed for the bathroom and whispered under her breath "Who am I kidding? Of course you're doing it for him Birkin!"

"What was that Sherry?"

Sherry blushed and shut the bathroom door "NOTHING!"

She stopped to look at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed red and she had a light in her eye that was never there before. This is what he does to me, I love him but I'm too much of a coward to tell him. If I ever lost him, I think it would kill me.

Sherry quickly undressed and got in the shower. She scrubbed herself clean starting with the top of her head and ending with the tip of her toes. After she was done she turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her head and a towel around her body. She gave herself a stern look in the mirror.

"This is it, I'm going to tell him right now how I feel"

She pulled the door open and turned to march down the hallway with her new found courage and ran smack into a hard muscled chest. Jake lost his balance and fell to his back with Sherry falling right on top of him.

"Oh My God! Jake I'm sorry! I didn't see you"

He gave her a cocky smile and raised his eyebrow. "Damn super girl, I didn't know that if I stayed here I was going to get my bones jumped…not that I'm complaining"

Sherry just stared frozen. Her mind was going a million different directions. Here she was lying on top of the man she loved in nothing but a towel. She could feel her skin start to flush, the warmth started in her chest and moved to her whole body leaving a slight tingling sensation. That's when she noticed Jake wasn't smiling anymore, but she could feel that his breathing had hitched up a few notches and she feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Could it be possible? Was he as attracted to her as she was to him?

He reached up and wiped a piece of hair that had escaped the towel out of her eyes. They continued to stare at each other for what felt like hours when suddenly a loud crack of thunder sounded outside and broke the spell they were under.

Jake suddenly pulled his hand away and cleared his throat. His voice was slightly husky "Sounds like a storm is rolling in"

Sherry got up as quickly as she could without losing her towel. "Yea, I'm going to get dressed and check the weather. I left plenty of hot water and there is a clean towel on the shelf if you want to take a shower"

Jake got up and shook his head with an awkward smile on his face "I think that would be a good idea" He turned and headed for the guest bedroom while Sherry went to her room to get dressed.

Sherry put on her red tank top and pulled on a pair of white shorts with red polka dots. After she was done dressing and towel drying her hair she headed for the living room. She could still hear the shower running as she passed the door. When she got into the living room she turned the TV to the weather channel right as another loud crack of thunder rang out. The wind was starting to pick up by the time Jake joined her in the living room.

"It's starting to sound pretty wicked out there. What's going on?"

Sherry turned the mute on the TV "they are saying that there is a hurricane headed right for us, it was supposed to hit closer to South Carolina but it made a course change and is headed straight for New York City."

Sherry's cell phone started to ring, she went to answer it "Hello"

"Sherry, this is Hunnigan. Have you seen the weather?"

Sherry turned around to look at the TV "Yes, I'm watching it right now. This is going to be bad, they are saying that we will probably lose electricity in our area. And they are shutting down all the airports in our area"

"Well that's the reason I called, we are going to have to put the mission on hold until the weather clears. I already called the air port and cancelled your tickets, we will have to book a new flight after everything has calmed down"

Sherry closed her eyes and blew out her breath "I hope things don't get to far out of hand for Chris's team, we really need to catch that woman. Is there anything we can do in the mean time?"

"No, just hunker down and keep yourselves safe, I will contact you when ever I can to give you an update on your mission. I have to go, there are a lot of other people I need to contact before the storm hits."

"Ok Mrs. Hunnigan, Hope to hear from you soon. Stay safe, goodbye"

"Bye Sherry"

Sherry closed her phone and looked up at Jake who had his back to her and watching the TV. That's when she noticed what he was wearing…or lack there of. He was shirtless with a pair of dark green drawstring sweat pants worn low on his hips. She admired his strong shoulders and well-defined back, all leading down to a very nice ass. Good God Birkin she thought to herself, down girl!

Jake turned around and caught her staring "See something your like?"

Sherry blushed and said something completely out of character "Maybe, What's it to you?" She sat her phone down and walked past him to go set on the couch. He didn't say anything back, which was a big deal; she had never seen him speechless before. She gave herself a mental high five. "Hunnigan said our mission is going to be delayed until the weather clears up and the air port is up and running again."

Jake came and sat down beside her with a smile "Well super girl looks like you're stuck here with me, this should be interesting"

Sherry smiled back. You have no idea she thought to herself.

**Sorry for taking so long on this chapter. Had a bad case of writers block lol :)** **Thanks to everyone who has left a review, they keep me motivated! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for readying.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sherry was half stretched out on the couch while Jake was setting on the carpet with his back rested on the couch in front of her. They were watching The Bourne Identity, which was Jakes choice and sharing a big bowl of popcorn. The rain was pouring outside and the thunder was loud enough to shake the windows, Sherry kept checking the storms path on her phone radar.

"Hey Sherry watch this, its my favorite part; he kicks this guys ass!"

She looked up from her phone to watch the movie.

"Wow, I bet he could even kick your ass" she said with a laugh.

Jake turned around and threw a piece of popcorn at her

"Whatever! I would have him beat before he even knew what hit him!"

Sherry laughed and popped the piece of popcorn that he had thrown into her mouth.

"Hmm, I don't know Jake, he has some pretty awesome moves"

Jake turned around and started tickling her relentlessly

"Oh Yeah? How's this for awesome moves"

Sherry was laughing and trying to tickle him back, which wasn't working.

She was gasping for air "OK OK! I Give, you win…you win!"

Sherry got up and went to the bathroom. After washing her hands, she was headed back down the hallway toward the living room when a bright flash of lighting struck and everything went pitch dark. She immediately felt panicked and was frozen where she stood halfway down the hall. Sherry hated the dark with a passion; it always felt like it was suffocating her. She could hear movement in the living room.

Jake called out to her "Sherry? Where are you super girl?"

Sherry took a deep breath before speaking "I'm in the hallway, I can't see a thing"

That's when she noticed a blue light heading her direction. As it got closer she realized it was Jake using her phone as a light. When he was standing right in front of her all that was illuminated was his face. "You OK? Not scared of the dark are you super girl?"

Sherry took another deep breath and stepped closer to him "A little…it just makes me feel like there is something waiting in the darkness ready to grab me…"

Jake reached out and put his arm around her shoulders "Hey, it's OK Sherry. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you"

She looked up and gave him a tight smile. "Thanks Jake, I'm really glad you're here"

They turned and using the phone for light, Jake led Sherry toward the living room.

"So, you got any candles or flashlights we can use?"

Sherry kept her arm wrapped around Jakes waist and headed to the kitchen.

"Yea, I have some candles under my sink"

When they found the sink, Sherry bent down and grabbed the four candles she had stored there. She sat them out onto the counter and looked up at Jake.

"I don't think I have a lighter though…"

Jake gave her a smirk "I can fix that, I have one in my bag. You ok here while I go grab it?"

Sherry gave him a little nod "Yea…Just hurry OK?"

Jake gave her a smile and a wink "Sure thing super girl, be back before you know I'm even gone" He turned and walked away.

The minute he walked away Sherry started to get that panicked feeling again. Even though she had lived in this apartment for two years, in the darkness it felt like a foreign evil place that was crawling with monsters. Her ears started to ring and her breathing was becoming erratic. Something grabbed her around the waist causing her to scream and try to run, but whatever had a hold of her was wrapping itself around her arms.

"Sherry! Its OK, Its just me. It's Jake; I'm not going to hurt you! Shhh."

Sherry stopped struggling and slumped in his arms once she realized it was him. She would have fallen to the floor if he hadn't had such a strong hold on her. It wasn't until she felt his fingers on her cheek that she realized she was crying.

"Shhh, Sherry it's alright. I got you, I got you" he spoke quietly while holding onto her and rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, I didn't know you would be so upset or I would have had you come with me"

She unwrapped her arms from his waist and took a small step backwards and looked up into his eyes before looking down with embarrassment.

"It's OK. It's not your fault. Its just that ever since Raccoon City..." She took a deep breath before continuing "I hated the dark even before what happened with my parents, and after they died it just keeps getting worse"

Jake held up a lighter and gave her a smile. "Well let's light these candles so you don't have to feel so afraid OK?"

She smiled back and shook her head thankfully "That would be great"

After lighting the candles and sticking close to Jakes side, Sherry felt her anxiety start to lessen. The storm was still raging outside but she felt calm being next to Jake. He had hardly spoken since her break down and she was starting to worry that she had freaked him out. They were sitting silently on the couch side by side listening to the storm. She watched him out of the corner of her eye; he looked like he was battling with something in his mind.

Sherry reached over and touched his hand "Jake? What's wrong?"

Jake gave a little start when her hand came into contact with his. He turned and gave her an awkward smile. "Nothing's wrong super girl, just getting tired I think"

Sherry nodded her head and looked at the clock on her phone "Well it is 1:00 in the morning, we should probably try to get some sleep"

They both stood up and Sherry reached down and grabbed the candle from the coffee table before heading toward the hallway. She stopped by the guest bedroom door and turned to Jake "Jake?"

He stopped from entering his room and looked back at her. Sherry looked at her bedroom door and back at him.

"Can you stay with me? I'm…I'm a little afraid to be in there alone…"

She looked back to her door before looking up into his eyes.

Jake hesitated for a second and then looked into her eyes. "Sure, I can do that…On one condition" He gave her his cocky smile "You better not start snoring"

Sherry smacked him on the chest and smiled at him

"I do not snore! You are such an ass sometimes!"

Jake laughed with her and she felt herself relax as they walked into her room

Sherry sat the candle down on her nightstand and turned to pull down the covers on her bed. She noticed Jake looking at something by the candle; that's when she realized he was looking at the photo she had brought in here the night before. She crawled into bed and picked the photo up. Jake got in beside her and she handed it to him. He looked at it for a couple minutes before looking up at her

"Where did you get this?" he asked quietly

She looked down at her hands before speaking.

"It was in your file…HQ told me I needed to destroy everything to protect you. As I was going through it I came across that photo, but I couldn't destroy it…it was the only thing I had left of the time we were together…and I wanted something to remember you…I didn't think I would ever get to see you again…"

Sherry finally got up the courage to look back up at him. He was staring back at her with his steel blue eyes and she could see some type of emotion in them. He looked confused and off balance. Like he didn't understand what she was telling him. He looked back at the picture and then back to her "I'm glad you kept it…"

He handed it back to her and she put it back on her nightstand. She looked back over at him and smiled shyly before sliding down under the covers. Jake did the same while Sherry leaned over and blew out the candle. They laid there silently in the darkness for a few minutes. Sherry finally rolled over with her back facing Jake thinking that maybe he needed to be left alone with his thoughts. After another minute she felt him moving, he rolled toward her and wrapped his arm around her waist so that her back was against his front. She could feel his breath along her cheek as he quietly spoke "I thought I would never get to see you again either…but I'm glad I did"

Sherry smiled and laced her fingers with his before closing her eyes. She slept, and for once there were no nightmares. She knew that Jake would always protect her and keep her safe. She made a promise to herself that she would never lose him.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake woke to the warm light of sun filtering in through the window. He had slept all night without waking; he couldn't remember the last time that had happened. His sleep had always been plagued with nightmares and restlessness. Especially since he had become a mercenary, flashes of the men's faces that he had taken over the past few years finding their way into his dreams.

He felt movement to his right and turned his head to see Sherry lying next to him. She was on her side facing him, her small delicate hand was reached out and laying on his upper arm. He let his eyes roam freely over her beautiful face, taking in every detail. Her golden hair was wisped across the smooth skin of her forehead. He looked down to her closed eyes; they were lined with a thick fringe of long lashes that were fanned out on her soft flushed cheeks. He loved the way her cheeks always blushed when he would do or say something to get her flustered.

Jake could feel a smile creep across his face as he thought of her flush after he had caught her staring at him last night, and the little quip she gave him after his smartass comment about liking what she saw.

He looked down to her slightly parted lips; they were light pink and smooth. He could imagine that if he kissed them they would be soft and warm. He felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of kissing her. He could probably get away with it now, just lean over the few inches and place his lips to hers.

Almost as if she knew what his thoughts were, he felt her fingers flex on his arm, which pulled him from his thoughts. She had scooted closer to him, he slowly moved his arm up and moved it around her pulling her toward him. Without waking she moved up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her small frame and laid his hand at her hip.

He could feel the warmth of her breath skate across his shoulder. Jake took a deep breath catching her sent; she smelled like vanilla and lilac. It was soft and calming just like she was. There were so many moments while they were running for their lives in Edonia and China; just her presence had been soothing enough to bring him back down from losing his head. He had been referred too as a hothead more than once in his life and Sherry was the only person in the world besides his mother that counteracted that fact.

Jake reached over with his left hand; using his fingers he lightly swept the hair away from her face. As he took in her features again he felt a strange tug in his chest. He didn't understand his feelings for her, all he knew is that he did care for Sherry and if anyone so much as harmed one hair on her head, he would kill them without question.

Sherry had been awake for a little while; she had felt him move and could feel his eyes on her. Her skin flushed with the thought of him looking at her so closely. She had moved her hand on his arm hoping to distract his stare and partially because she wanted to see how he would react. Needless to say, he had surprised her by moving his arm around her and pulling her closer. After laying her head on his shoulder she felt his chest rise and fall as he took a deep breath.

Sherry lay there for a while longer pretending to be asleep, which was difficult considering the fact that she could barely keep her breathing under control. She wanted nothing more than the reach her arm across his chest and hold him even closer but was afraid to break this perfect moment. Laying like this she could almost imagine that he felt the exact the same way she did and that he wanted nothing more but to be with her. When she felt him sweep the hair out of her face she had nearly opened her eyes and gave away the fact that she was no longer asleep.

Jake had noticed that Sherry's breathing was becoming uneven and he could see her eyes move behind her eyelids. He suddenly felt self conscious, what if she wouldn't like that she was lying there so close to him. The thought of her rejecting him caused and pain deep in his gut. He knew he was far from perfect and he knew he would never be good enough for Sherry. But deep down in his heart, a part of him hoped that maybe she could see past all of the bad and care for him just as much as he did for her.

When Jake went to move his hand away from Sherry's hip he felt her head turn toward his face.

"Jake?"

He looked down and stopped moving. Sherry was staring up at him with her big crystal blue eyes. God she was beautiful, he thought quietly to himself while aloud he answered in a quiet husky voice.

"Morning super girl"

She smiled sweetly at him before averting her eyes to being called by the nickname. That smile melted his heart in a way that he didn't think was possible. He could feel the hope inside of him grown a little stronger.

Sherry smiled as Jake called her by the nickname he had given her in Edonia. She could feel her cheeks flare due to the intimacy of being so close to him. She wanted to turn her head up again and kiss him, to feel his lips against hers. She took a deep breath before looking back up to talk but the words died on her lips when she noticed the look he was giving her. The look in his eyes was causing her body to feel warm and shaky. She noticed when his eyes looked down to her mouth and then back up to her eyes, she could see the question in his eyes. She licked her lips and leaned closer to him and looked up into his steel blue eyes. Sherry hesitated before reaching up and running her fingers gently down the side of his cheek tracing his scar. She watched as he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch before opening them again. She closed her eyes as he leaned into her.

Jake felt a shiver run down his spine as Sherry ran her fingers down the side of his cheek. He had never let any girl touch his face, it always made him feel angry when they tried and he would immediately push them away. But this felt different; he could feel affection in her touch not judgment. He felt that tug in his chest again as he leaned in to place his lips to hers.

**OMG! Total cliffhanger lol. Sorry it has taken me so long to update, the Holiday's are upon us and my schedule has been busy! Thanks to everyone who has left a review! I will try to get the next chapter posted ASAP...its going to be fun (wink wink) lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

As his lips collided with hers, Sherry felt a warm feeling come over her body. It was as if she was immersing herself in a warm bath, starting with her toes and ending with her head under the water. Jake's lips were softer than she imagined they would be. She could feel the hand he had on her hip squeeze as she placed her hand at the nap of his neck to pull him closer. Sherry felt him run his tongue along her bottom lip causing her to gasp slightly.

Jake dipped his tongue between her parted lips and felt a thrill run through him as Sherry moaned into his mouth. He could feel the heat radiating off of her body as her heart pounded erratically in her chest. Jake felt himself harden as her breast brushed against his chest when she pulled him deeper into the kiss. He rolled toward her, forcing her to lay on her back. He slid his knee between her legs as he ran his fingers softly up and down the curve of her hip.

Sherry's body was now on fire. She felt a pull deep down in her belly as Jake leaned over her and ran his fingers down her body. As their kiss deepened she could feel his erection pressing into her hip, causing her to flush. Sherry suddenly felt nervous and self conscious at her lack of experience. She had kissed someone before but it had never gone beyond that.

Jake felt Sherry's hesitation and pulled back a little to look into her wide nervous eyes. As the fog cleared a little he felt guilty for being so forceful.

"Hey Sherry, i'm….i'm sorry….I didn't…"

Before he could finish Sherry placed her fingertips to his lips to silence his words. She smiled shyly before averting her eyes.

"No, its not you….Its just that I have never been with anyone before….and…and I really want to do this…I'm just a little nervous"

Jake gently placed his finger under Sherry's chin and lifted her face till she looked him in the eye. He looked into her eyes and softly ran his thumb over her bottom lip. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips before leaning back again to look at her face.

"I would never hurt you super girl….we can take this as slow as you want, and if you want to stop then you just say the word"

Sherry processed his words for a minute as she looked into his eyes before leaning up and placing a kiss on his lips. Then she whispered the words against his mouth.

"I trust you…and I want this…I want you"

And with those words Jake leaned into her again. At first their kiss was slow and sensual, but soon it became fevered and hungry. Sherry moaned into Jakes mouth when he rocked his hips forward into her leg. She could feel the dampness between her legs growing as he slowly pushed his hand under her shirt to caress her breast. Sherry arched her back at the pleasure of his touch. Jake moved lower to kiss her on the neck as he pushed her shirt up, exposing her soft perky flesh. He took one of her nipples into his mouth, eagerly sucking while he moved his free hand down to her lower belly, gently running his fingers along her smooth skin. Sherry withered and moaned as Jake switched to her other nipple to give it much needed attention. He then lifted his lips to kiss her wildly while he pushed his fingers under the waist band of her shorts to cup her sex with his hand. Sherry gasped loudly at the intimate touch, and she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Jake could feel the dampness between her legs and it caused his erection to throb almost painfully. He kneaded her heat gently through the thin fabric of her panties. He watched lustfully as Sherry threw her head back, moaning loudly with pleasure. Jake stopped rubbing her sex and removed his hand from her shorts. He sat back on his knees and grabbed her shorts and panties with both hands and slowly slid them down her smooth legs.

Sherry watched Jake through hooded eyes as he pulled her clothing away from her body and tossed it to the floor. She could feel her cheeks flush as he slowly ran his hands up her legs all the way to the apex of her thighs. She could see the hunger and the lust in his heated blue eyes as he looked at her half naked body. Her eyes closed as he pushed his thumb against her nub and circled. She felt her hips start to sway without her permission, it was as if every nerve in her body was connected to that one small place. Sherry could feel her body starting to coil and tighten as he rubbed her steadily. Her hips started to buck wildly as her body tensed for release. She was so close when Jake stopped and smiled down at her before quickly leaning forward to capture her lips in a kiss.

"Oh no super girl….not yet…."

Jake smiled at the confused and slightly irritated look on Sherry's flushed face. He scooted back and leaned forward to plant small wet kisses down her body, starting with her collar bone, and all the way to the smooth creamy skin on her lower belly. He stopped and looked up at her flush face before dipping his head to place a soft we kiss right on her sex. He felt her jerk at the contact and leaned in to lick her again, but this time he didn't stop and pull away. He moved his tongue in a steady circle until Sherry was squirming with need and then he place his index finger at the opening of her body. And as she moaned he slowly slid his finger into her willing flesh before withdrawing and pushing in again. Jake could tell that she was at the very edge and sped up his movement, and with one last push of his finger and flick of his tongue he felt her let go.

Sherry threw her head back as the orgasm convulsed through her body. She dug her fingers into the sheets, barely aware that Jake was kissing his way back up her body. He kissed her gently on the lips and ran his fingers down her cheek. Sherry put her hands behind his head and ran her fingers through the short hair at the nap of his neck softly as she kissed him back. She was starting to think clearly again and could feel his stiffness on her belly as they kissed. Feeling bold she took her hand and slowly lowered it between their bodies to wrap her fingers around his erection. She smiled at his sudden intake of breath as she squeezed him slightly. She slowly moved her fingers up and down his considerable length and felt a sudden sense of power at being able to affect him this way. Feeling brave she sat up and flipped him over onto his back to straddle his legs, she continued to pump her hands as he thrust his hips forward. Sherry leaned forward and kiss him at the ear and down the side of his neck until he was breathing heavily.

He was shocked at first by Sherry's boldness, but it was soon forgotten as she kept up her rhythm. Her small yet strong fingers felt amazing against his heated skin, and it made him want her even more. He wanted to feel her, he wanted to feel what it was like to be inside of her. Jake sat up suddenly, catching her by surprise. He heard Sherry give a little yelp as he grabbed her around the waist and laid her down with her head at the foot of the bed. Jake crawled between her legs and placed his hands around her small waist. He leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the mouth before positioning himself at the entrance to her body. He then looked Sherry in the eyes to see if she still wanted to do this. He was surprised at what he seen in her eyes; lust, heat, passion, love? He watched as she closed her eyes for a second before opening them again and whispering…

"Yes"

And that was all she had to say. She felt him thrust forward into her body, she felt a sharp pinch deep inside her as he took her virginity. Sherry cried out at the sudden stab of pain and fullness. Jake stopped suddenly to look at her.

"You OK baby?"

Sherry put her hands on his forearms and shook her head.

"Yea, i'm OK…."

Jake put his forehead down to Sherry's and took a deep breath

"I'm gonna move now OK? Tell me if its to much"

Sherry kissed him again and shook her head yes. Jake slowly pulled backwards before thrusting back in again and then stilled, allowing her to adjust to the sensation. He pulled back again and then thrust forward more forcefully this time causing her to cry out a little. He started a slow rhythm of in and out, all the while he was talking soothingly in her ear about how beautiful she was and how great it felt to be inside her. Sherry adjusted quickly to the feeling and started to pant as she felt her body starting to coil again. She wrapped her arms around Jakes back and as he sped up his thrusts, digging her nails into the skin of his lower back.

Having Sherry writhing beneath him was driving Jake wild. She looked beautiful with her body arched in pleasure and her skin was flushed and glowing. Jake wrapped his arms around Sherry and sat all the way up so that she was straddling his lap. He kissed her feverishly as he pounded into her. Sherry wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pumped her hips up and down. Jake could feel his body coiling for release as Sherry's body tightened around him. Both of their movements were becoming erratic and jerky as they both approached orgasm.

As her body tightened and finally let go Sherry threw her head back in ecstasy while screaming out Jakes name. She felt Jake thrust into her a couple more times before grunting as he to let go. Jake slowly eased his pace as they came down from their orgasm and hugged Sherry's body tightly took him. Sherry felt overwhelmed with her feelings for this man. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his.

"I Love you"

Sherry tensed, and pulled her head back to look Jake in the eye. Had she heard that correctly or was it wishful thinking. She stared at him wide eyed with shock. She didn't know how long she stared at him but when she noticed unease was starting to creep into his eyes she smiled. She couldn't believe it…

"I Love you to"

She could see the relief in his face as she admitted to feeling the same way. She kissed him and smiled girlishly before giving a giggle.

"Jake Muller….I have loved you since China, and I am so happy you are here"

Jake laid back on the bed, leaving Sherry there still straddling him. He gave her a cocky smile as he put his hands behind his head in a very relaxed fashion.

"Me to super girl….me to"

He seen her start to flush and grabbed her and pulled her down to lay close beside him. Jake leaned over and gave her a loving smile.

"Well i'm glad you love me….cause your never gonna get rid of my ass now after that mind blowing excperience"


End file.
